


【奇杰】小杰怀孕了

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【奇杰】小杰怀孕了

小杰怀孕了。

酷拉皮卡和雷欧力听说这个消息的时候，都不是很惊讶，而是早料到会有这么一天。

奇犽邀请他们去探望小杰，在奇犽和小杰的家里遇上时，两人交流了下视线。

“年轻真好啊。“雷欧力感概着。

“你忘了你说过自己也是十几岁来着?”

“真啰嗦。”雷欧力说道，“不过我以为凭奇犽那种缓慢的进展，小杰至少晚几年才会怀孕。”

“嗯。”酷拉皮卡点头赞同。

虽然奇犽和小杰12岁那年，酷拉皮卡他们就怀疑他俩搞上了，现在小杰18岁有孕，都想对他俩说声恭喜，太不容易了。一个爱在心头口难开，一个迟钝要死。酷拉皮卡和雷欧力纷纷有种老父亲的欣慰心理。

出来迎接两人的是亚路嘉，说奇犽出去买东西了。

两人放下礼物，去探望小杰。

长高了一截的小杰看到好久不见的伙伴，高兴地迎上来跟他们打招呼。

然后屋子里的四个人眼前突然掠过一道残影，头发炸起的奇犽把小杰稳稳当当抱到床上。

“我一没看着你就乱动，小心身体啊。”

“不是，奇犽，我就起身打个招呼...而且大家都看着...///”小杰被当众抱着， 有点不好意思。

“念能力不是这么用的吧。”雷欧力吐槽。

“嗯...”酷拉皮卡跟着无语。

亚路嘉早就见怪不怪了，在给客人们倒茶。

“啊，酷拉皮卡，雷欧力，好久不见。”

奇犽好像才看到他俩似的，扭头随意打个招呼。然后跪在小杰床前，伸出双臂搂着他，幸福得把脸贴在小杰肚子上，说道。

“爸爸回来了，给你买了新玩具，喜不喜欢?”

小杰也搂着他，摸着奇犽软软的头发，“怎么又买玩具了?”

“多买些准备着。啊！宝宝动了！是不是听到爸爸说话了，哈哈哈哈乖啊！真精神，是不是踢了我一下！”

酷拉皮卡和雷欧力的脖子如同发条玩具般吱嘎着扭到一边，对着亚路嘉指着明显和他们不是处在一个世界中的两人。

“小杰怀孕才两个多月吧...”

“还是个胚胎，拿什么踢他啊...”

亚路嘉淡定喝茶，“我哥从上个月开始就每天这样了。”

“...是吗，你也辛苦了。”

还好，亚路嘉心里说道，看到哥哥和小杰这么幸福的样子，她比谁都高兴。

“奇犽，宝宝才多小，怎么可能动啦！而且你不要每天都买新玩具了，家里快放不下了。”

“没关系，连一个房间都没装满。”

越来越觉得自己多余的两人喃喃道，“每天买新玩具...？”

“连一个房间都没装满？”

“是呀，“亚路嘉站起来，“两位要去参观一下吗？”

奇犽给宝宝准备的婴儿房，精美的小床，天花板的吊饰，满房间的毛绒玩具，两人在门口探了一眼就叹为观止。

亚路嘉很自豪的说道，“都是哥哥准备的，很厉害吧!”

某种程度来说厉害过头了。

客厅里五个人一起聊天，本来奇犽黏在小杰旁边，因为小杰说想吃奇犽亲手做的点心，奇犽就冲进厨房了。

成功把他支开，小杰有些甜蜜的烦恼着叹口气，跟邀请来的酷拉反卡和雷欧力，顺带旁边的亚路嘉一起，说道。

“......事情就是这样了。”

“原来如此，”雷欧力点头，“不过准爸爸都有点操心过头，很正常。”

“没错，就算是奇犽，第一次当爸爸也会手忙脚乱吧。”酷拉皮卡说道。

亚路嘉觉得看到哥哥这样的一面，挺新鲜的。

“如果只是这样，我也不会求奇犽邀请你们来了。”小杰叹息。

奇犽现在是把小杰顶在头上怕掉了，含在嘴里怕化了。晚上小杰起身去洗手间，奇犽都恨不得跟着他。

“噗噗。”雷欧力想起第一次见到奇犽，完全足一个又跩又酷的小孩，现在居然进化成这样的傻爸爸了。

酷拉皮卡则想起来他们四个人一起参加猎人考试，更不用提在友克鑫，那时起奇犽对小杰的保护欲就有过之无不及，尤其现在小杰怀了宝宝，情况更严重了。

“我会多一个小侄子，还是小侄女呢？”全程状况外的亚路嘉捧着脸。

“不过奇犽第一次当爸爸，这样也很正常。”

“可是他都不同意我出门，”小杰苦着脸，每天在家里闷死了，每次求奇犽好久才同意陪他一起出门，走几步又怕他累到，想把他横着抱起来，这么大的人了还被抱着走小杰死活不同意，有个风吹草动奇犽都觉得有危险，会伤害到小杰，出门没一会就不顾他的想法把他抱回家。众目睽睽下小杰觉得最近都没脸再出去了。

可是又好久都没出门了，所以小杰偷偷和酷拉皮卡他们打着商量，等下瞒着奇犽带他出去好不好。

雷欧力坚决摇头，“偷着带你出去？被奇犽发现了我还有命吗。”

小杰对着亚路嘉在嘴边竖起食指，亚路嘉捂住嘴巴表示坚决不告诉她哥。

听到雷欧力拒绝，小杰狗狗眼看着酷拉皮卡，酷拉皮卡也反对，“虽然理解你的心情，但还是和奇犽好好沟通比较好。”

小杰脸垮了下来，要是能沟通好，就不会把你们俩找来了。

以前奇犽总是对他妥协的，现在怀孕后，不管小杰怎么撒娇软磨硬泡都不管用了，沟通到最后就是沟通到床上去，即使不插入，奇犽也照样有无数种办法让他高潮，小杰就没力气折腾了。

亚路嘉则是奇牙发展的一个忠实小保镖，每天守在小杰身后，小杰想跟她打个商量，结果看着她水汪汪的大眼睛，也没辙。

看小杰耷拉着脑袋，酷拉皮卡说，“这样吧，我和雷欧力去和奇犽商量，他这样当准爸爸也的确有点夸张。”

小杰感动的快热泪盈眶，“拜托你们了。”

“啊？小杰想出门？我不是有抱他出门散步么。”

“那是你散步还是他散步啊？”雷欧力扶额。

“奇犽，你太紧张小杰了，他好歹也是个猎人。”

“就因为他是猎人我才更紧张，他以前总上蹿下跳经常受伤就算了，现在怀孕了再小心也不为过。”

“嗯有道理。”雷欧力跟着点头。

酷拉皮卡知道奇犽的口才，雷欧力那种程度只有被说服的份。

“虽然你说的也有道理，但是别忘了，不仅你当上了准爸爸，小杰第一次怀孕，多少也会有一些不安，你也要注意他的心情。”

不愧是酷拉皮卡，雷欧力都想给他鼓掌了。

奇犽思考着，“我明白了。”然后完成了手中超豪华精致点心的最后一道工序。

小杰张着嘴巴，口水都要流出来了，对着点心星星眼。

其实刚才为了支走他，只是随口一说而已，没想到奇犽为了他做出这么华丽丽的点心。

酷拉皮卡和雷欧力调解好这对笨蛋夫夫，已经回去了，小杰招呼着奇犽和亚路嘉三个人一起分享。

奇牙戳他的脸，“这是特意给你做的，我就不用了，再去拿个盘子你和亚路嘉两个人吃吧。”

亚路嘉和小杰的反应一样，张着嘴巴对着点心星星眼流口水。

“哥哥好厉害啊。”

“奇犽最厉害了！”

奇犽坐在他俩对面，看两人你一口我一口美滋滋分吃着点心。

心里暖融融的，这是他最重要的两个家人，而且将要有第三个家人了，脸上不自觉浮起笑容。看到小杰脸上蹭到一点糖霜，奇犽上前伸出舌头帮他舔了，抱住小杰轻轻抚摸他肚子，“我听到宝宝说好吃了，亚路嘉也听到了吧。”

“窝门星到啊(我没听到啊)。”

亚路嘉腮帮一鼓一鼓，茫然说道。

“我听到了，是吧，小杰。”奇犽从小杰嘴里抢了块奶油。

“干嘛抢我的，这还有很多，你自己吃啊。”

“你嘴里的比较甜，看，宝宝也同意了。”

亚路嘉仍然吃得腮帮像个仓鼠，她只听说过恋爱中的人智商会变低，没想到要做爸爸的人，也会降智啊。

然后面前两个人开始旁若无人拿着叉子互相喂食，不知怎么，亚路嘉突然觉得，口中的点心突然就不甜了呢。


End file.
